Almost wedding
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: The Dragon Warrior is getting married, but not to her. And someone opposes to the marriage, but not her. And she is there, wondering what did she do for eveything to go wrong. ENJOY! TiPo one-shot:)


**Author;s note:**

 **I got nothing to say, just that I loved how this turned out, so go and read right now!**

The music was so cheerful. The smell of cake was floating through the air. The blossoms of the flowers were giving the whole scene a beautiful, serene look. And everyone had a smile on their faces. And who wouldn't? The great Dragon Warrior was getting married today. The big cake could explain it. The decorations around the village said it. Even the smiles of his friends said it, mostly his dad's.

But not everyone was enjoying this day. Not every smile was jovial. Because one of them hid the deepest pain. Master Tigress' that was. She was on her seat, looking at her palms, pretending to feel a ring on her finger. Trying not to let the tears fall. She remember when Po announced that he was getting married. She expected him to be more excited, but maybe he was nervous. And he looked at her. Her. And she smiled at him. She nodded in approval. She wished him the best. And she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she walked out of the room.

And once she was on the Peach tree, the feelings overcame her. She got buried on the darkness. The stars were watching her suffer. They watched as she cried. As she took in the hole of love that was taking place on her. But she cared about him, didn't she? And they said that if you love someone, you have to let them go. And though she knew it would hurt, she would do it. Because Po was her friend, and she would do anything to grant him happiness.

But being here, now, on this ceremony, wasn't like she thought. She thought she was strong enough to handle it. But she couldn't. She couldn't watch the female panda jump up and down on her feet, with a smile on her face, her veil caressing her pink cheeks. And she couldn't watch as Po bit his lip and stared from his shoes to her eyes.

 _I should have been there._

She looked down. But when she looked back up, Po was looking at her. She forced a smile. And he nodded in her direction.

 _I should have done something._

Her eyes met the beautiful ring on the panda's finger. It had a jade gem on it. She smiled.

 _I should have told him._

 _"but now its too late"_ She whispered to herself. She glanced around, all the villagers were in their seats, all of their eyes sparkled with joy. And Mr. Ping was crying of happiness. She smiled as well. It was all perfect. And yet, she felt out of place, because her feelings weren't the ones that should be in such a place. But she couldn't leave. She wasn't going to abandon her friend on such an important day.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace" She remained quiet. But some shuffling, some whispers were heard. And she too, looked around. Well, look no further, because Viper, who was seating right next to the feline, stood up. Tigress widen her eyes. She felt betrayed.

"I oppose to this marriage"

"VIPER!?" Everyone said. Her name was probably the most famous one in those moments. And her name couldn't be a sharper sword to Tigress shield. She looked to her paws that were resting on her knees.

 _Please have compassion towards me. Please just take me away. Please don't let me feel this much pain. I'm not strong enough. I'm not strong enough._

"Wait, Viper? You, you like me?" Po said, stepping out of the altar. Tigress only watched the panda walk, his steps being light and careful. And when she glanced at the female panda, she couldn't help but frown. The panda was sad, was shocked. Was a wreck.

 _Just like me_

Viper chuckled, surprising all of the guests.

"Oh no. Not me. You know you are like my brother" Po furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Confused just like everyone in the room.

"However, someone here likes you. No, not like. Someone here **_loves_** you, would give everything for you, would give up all of her for you. And actually, she is. She is destroying herself by letting you do this" Tigress widen her eyes and looked down.

"She has loved you for quiet some years Po"

 _Don't let him find out. Not now. Not now. Not now._

"Who is it?" Po asked. Tigress bit her lip, trying to melt into the rest of the people. But her eyes briefly met Po's, and she was afraid that Po could read her through them.

"She should tell you. I'll give her 3 seconds to confess, or I'll say it" Tigress sighed, why did Viper wanted to embarrass her?

 _Don't, please don't_

"1"

 _Make anything happen right now._

"2"

 _Please, have mercy._

"3" Tigress knew that she was done for.

"Very well" the snake glanced quickly at Tigress,

"I love you, and you are going to thank me for not allowing you to make the worst mistake of your life" she whispered towards the feline. And by now, everyone was looking.

"Tigress" Po looked at her. The female panda looked at her. And her eyes were mad, and Tigress despised the look she was giving her. And citizens were murmuring, were pointing. And she could see the disappointed look from Shifu, the disapproval from Mr. Ping. The shock from the rest of her friends.

She stood up and stepped out of the rows of chairs, and to where Po was standing,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this. I-" she glanced around her, and to the to-be wife,

 _I love you..._

"I wish you the best. I wish you _both_ the best. I'll just be going now, I don't want to mess anything more than I already did" She turned on her heels and walked out. There was nothing else to say. What do you say when tears are streaming down your face? When the feeling of loneliness sinks in?

 _I lost you. I miss you._

With the back of her paw she wiped off her tears. She looked up as she began making her way up to the Jade Palace.

 _I loved you._

Now she couldn't even see his wedding. She was denied from her own happiness, and now she was denied from seeing him be happy? She was devastated. And mad. Mad at Viper. Why would she do that? If she kept it a secret...its because she wanted it to remain like so. And she would like it to be revealed in her own terms, and that excludes weddings.

She got to the entrance of the Jade Palace, but she couldn't make herself to go to the barracks. She would see Po's room. The one he would no longer use. The one where she remembered going inside just to cheer Po up, to give him her 'inspirational' words. To see if he was okay. Instead, she walked back to the stairs and sat down. She couldn't quite see the wedding from there, but she could see the people gathered there.

She then panicked. What would she do? What would she do?! Would she ever move on? Would she ever see his smile again? And she knew the answer, she wasn't. And that pained her like she had no idea it would. And she thought she was going to die of a broken heart. The pain was like nothing she was trained for. It killed her. She felt like it was just a matter of time until she just died out of the pain.

 _But he is happy, isn't he? You did the right thing. He is happy._

She protected him from her emotions. And he was happy. That was the only thing keeping her alive. She heard some mutters coming up. She made out the figures of her friends. She only went to the side, where she knew they wouldn't notice her.

They were talking about her. But she was too hurt to make out what they were saying. Once they all entered, she sighed and went to her previous spot. She breathed in and out, and suddenly, she could feel how tired she was. Time wasn't gentle with her. Six more years after Gongmen. Everyone expected her to get together with Po. But they never did anything about it. And she was tired now. Tired from not doing anything. From doing Everything. From carrying, concealing, hiding her emotions.

She heard some slithering behind her and she changed her posture.

"Go away Viper" She grumbled. At least her voice didn't chance. The snake only stood tall in front of her. Tigress realized she wasn't the girl who laughed and giggled, whose life was pink. Not anymore. She was a powerful, independent woman. And she was proud of her.

 _Shame on me. I could have been like her..._

"Tigress, I am not sorry for what I did-" Tigress was falling apart.

"Stop. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't have him. I couldn't even see his wedding!" She exclaimed, trying so hard not to cry. Not in front of Viper. Her pride didn't change either. Only her love for kung fu. But that was caused because she had to share her love for Po as well.

"Tigress! That wedding was destroying you!"

"But I wish I could have seen it! But now its ruined. Now he is married, his wife doesn't like me, he doesn't like me. And he will have kids who will point to the pictures and he won't even say my name! And I will just... just die alone."

"That is not the Tigress I know!"

"I don't even know myself anymore Viper!" Tigress cried. Viper could only see the pain on the feline's eyes. She wish she could have done something sooner. But she thought either one of them was going to do something.

"Tigress, listen to me" The feline glanced,

"I could tell you tons of things, but I will just say the most important one" Tigress gave her a small grin, Viper smiled back. And the sparkle that Tigress knew was back, the one that made her protective of others. The one that made her the Mother hen of the team.

"The wedding was canceled" Tigress choked. And her tears stopped falling.

"You mean-" Viper nodded,

"He canceled because of you. The wife wasn't really happy. They aren't getting married anymore" And though Tigress felt happy, she felt guilty.

 _I ruined it between them_

"Viper, I ruined it. The wedding is off, and-"

"You didn't do anything. I did, and you did your part. Now the rest is up to everybody else" Viper grabbed the feline's shoulder.

"You look tired. Life wasn't nice to you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there" Tigress only smiled. The weight of her shoulders was lighting itself up. But she still felt like her heart would break any moment. She felt like her tears will roll and stain her clothes.

"mmm, Hi"

"hi" They both answered, and it wasn't until they realized who the voice belong to, that they stood up, well, at least Viper.

"Po! So...surprising to see you here after...the events" Viper greeted with a smile. Po only smiled at her, but he was clearly trying to talk with the feline, who was seating behind Viper. Tigress shifted so Viper was blocking her. She didn't dare to meet the panda's jade eyes. Maybe is because if she looked at them she would rebuild herself, or maybe she would break.

 _I can't risk it._

Po gulped,

"Can I talk with Tigress?" Tigress was easily lead by her imagination. And worse is, she wasn't the girl she was before. She lost her strength. The barrier around her heart was gone. And she could feel even the slightest compassion towards the kid who lost his toy, something she wouldn't have done before.

 _When did I became so weak?_

"Sure. We were just done talking" Viper said, shooting a smile towards Tigress, along with that spark on her eyes. Tigress missed that. Did she became detached as she grew more and more attached to Po? Maybe...

The words couldn't come out. Nor from her or from him. He sat down next to her. Tigress set her chin on her knees and looked to the sky showing itself so clear in front of them. Po was looking at her.

"Are we not going to talk?" He asked,

"Like you did the last 3 years?" She responded. Maybe she wasn't as guilty as she thought. He might be at fault too, for stopping his talks, his games, his jokes all in a quick sudden action. And those few times when she tried to reach out, she always received something along the lines of "I'm busy". And those small fights they had, they ended quickly...but never in good terms like they used to. The weight on her shoulders returned with the memories.

"I'm sorry about that" He whispered.

"I'm sorry about your wedding" she answered in return, Po only sighed.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Po, it was canceled. You could be out right now eating cake, opening presents, kissing her if it weren't for me" Po chuckled, and Tigress smiled, she hadn't heard that noise in quite some time.

"But maybe I wouldn't be so happy" Tigress looked at him, her eyes eager to know what he was talking about. She remained quiet,

"So how are you?" She asked after a moment of silence, Po chuckled,

"I'm pretty good, but you look tired" Tigress chucked harshly, rubbing her eyes.

"I know, time wasn't good with me. And now I look and feel awful" She commented, watching as the sun slowly hid itself, and the stars beginning to listen to their conversation. The sky reminded her of the good times...back when they all felt like a family.

"You don't" Po said, Tigress only darted her eyes towards him,

"What?"

"You don't look awful. I think its the other way around. You fur was become brighter, along with your sharp eyes. And you somehow gained a... deepness in yourself. Like, there's a mystery laying there. And though you look tired, you look like the warrior I've always known" Tigress smiled at his words. And suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She hugged him. her arms wrapping around his neck tightly, letting a few tears fall into his back. She would have never described herself desperate, not until now. And it wasn't until now that she realized how much she needed this...needed him.

 _Who knew? You were right Viper, I was destroying myself._

He hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder, caressing her back when he knew she was crying. Tigress, crying. He had never seen that before, and he was there to help her.

"I missed you Po. I missed you a lot. And I confess, I do love you, a lot. And I'm sorry, I just couldn't block it out anymore" She whispered. And now, she was prepared for the worst. Po let go of her, and when the touch of him was gone, she too, pulled back.

"I'm sorry too Tigress. I... abandoned you"

"So we are good?" She asked, chuckling at her question, it was always Po the one who would ask that after they talked when they had a fight. And there was always the same answer waiting.

"Yeah"

"And Tigress" She turned to stood up and helped him get on his feet,

"I want to give ' ** _us_** ' a shot. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, but I have liked you for a long time. And it just didn't feel right to proceed with the wedding when I had feelings..well, for you" he said, twiddling with his fingers,

 _I owe you Viper. You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life_

"I would like that too" She smiled, and no longer did she feel weak, nor tired. She felt strong, and she looked into his eyes, and maybe it was just her, but she saw something, he needed her too. She took a step forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

The music filled the air. The smell of cake filled the air. And the pink pastel flowers were floating through the air. And it couldn't have been better. The whole place was filled with smiles. The villagers never did expected something like this to happen. But they were happy nonetheless. After all,who wouldn't? Master Tigress was getting married. The Dragon warrior was getting married. And they were all sure there wasn't going to be anyone opposing this time. well, maybe Shifu, but who knows?

Tigress could have been wearing a wedding dress, or a white kimono. But who was kidding? Old traditions never die. She was wearing a white vest with silver pants, and thanks to Viper, her bride of honor, she was wearing a tiara made of white orchids. After all, this was a wedding, her wedding. This only happens once. But Tigress was happy, she looked back to the ring on her finger. It had a peridot gem on it. She looked back up, and Po was already looking at her with a wide smile.

 _I guess I only had to wait_

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace" Tigress smiled and looked at her panda. He gripped her paw tighter, playing with her ring. And those moments of silence that used to kill the feline, were now the most peaceful moments.

"Very well, then I declare you-" But the prier didn't finished his sentence, because Po was already kissing the bride with passion. And Tigress was already wrapping her arms around his neck. And the crowd was already bursting into applause. And Viper was wiping off her tears of happiness.

 _"I love you"_

It began to rain, but no one ran for cover. They all laughed and began dancing. And Tigress could only focus on Po, who was so blissfully twirling her around. And she smiled, no longer tired, afraid from hiding her emotion. Make the world see through her now! She didn't care. And her smile was read by everyone around her. It hid the deepest happiness, the deepest gratitude... and the deepest love.

 ***Sobbing* I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing this so much! Review please!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
